¡Noticia! ¡Lucy Dragnnel esta embarazada!
by Mislu
Summary: Lucy esta triste, no sabe como se va a tomar la nueva noticia el dragón slayer de fuego, ¡pero ella esta decidida a tener ese bebe como sea!


Una chica rubia de veintiuno años estaba en la barra del gremio más famoso de todo Fiore por no decir el más fuerte, esa chica rubia de ojos color chocolate estaba nerviosa tocándose la tripa.

—¡Hola Lucy! —saludo una joven albina de pelo largo.

—Hola Mira-san —contesto al saludo pero desanimada.

—¿Lucy estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Natsu a vuelto hacer de las suyas? —interrogo preocupada Mirajane.

—Estoy bien tranquila, sólo es que estoy embarazada-suspiro Lucy con tristeza.

Mirajane la miro sorprendida, no debería estar triste por una noticia así, era maravilloso, más conociendo al futuro padre y actual marido de la rubia, Natsu.

La rubia y el pelirosa llevaban de relación 3 años, él un día en el gremio que la rubia estaba siendo acosada por su espíritu estelar Loke se fue directamente hacia ellos y le plantó un beso a Lucy-correspondido- inesperado para todos, incluyendose a sí mismo y desde ese mismo momento Natsu proclamo suya a Lucy y que nadie se podía acercar a ella, después de unos ¿4? Meses pidió matrimonio a Lucy por si acaso a alguien no le quedaba claro a quien pertenecía la rubia.

—¿Por qué estas triste? ¿No es un hijo deseado? —pregunto con una sonrisa apenada Mirajane sabiendo que los dos podrían ser unos padres maravillosos.

—Si, claro que lo es... Al menos para mi —suspiro triste Lucy.

—¿Natsu no quiere tener hijos?

-Más o menos-contesto la rubia apenada.

Una chica albina de pelo corto que había estado escuchando todo se dirigió rápidamente a su hermana y a la rubia, tomando a esta por los brazos.

—¡¿Natsu no quiere tener un hijo?! —le pregunto la albina menor espantada llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡A Natsu le encantan los niños!

Lucy miro a todo el mundo que la miraban interrogantemente, menos mal que Natsu se había quedado dormido ese día.

—Fue hace un año —suspiro Lucy recordando el día.

~Flash-Black~

POV LUCY

Hace dos años en nuestra casa estábamos Happy, Natsu y yo, quería que estuviéramos los tres por que quería darles unas noticia que para mi era muy importante y esperaba que lo fuera para Happy también pero sobré todo para Natsu.

—¡Natsu quiero que tengamos un hijo! —exclame contenta.

—¡Aye! Lucy es una pervertida, quiere hacerle cosas sucias a Natsu —dijo Happy poniendo la lengua torcida.

—¡Cállate Neko! —grite un poco molesta y sobre todo sonrojara, Happy sólo me hizo un gesto de que se iba a callar—. ¿Tu que opinas Natsu?

Natsu me miraba seriamente, me daba un poco de miedo, siempre pensé que estaría contento de que tuviéramos un hijo.

—No digo que no quiera un hijo... Pero es que no quiero que él tenga que pasar lo que yo pasé cuando Igneel desapareció.

—Pero Natsu... —empece, quería decirle que él no tenía que ser igual en eso a Ignel pero Natsu me interrumpió.

—Además —me abraza—. Sin un hijo tu atención será sólo mía. No le darás abrazos a nadie, no besarás a nadie más... Todo será mío.

Me beso y se fue a una misión con Gray y Erza dejándome sola con Happy en casa, Happy y yo nos miramos asombrados por donde se había ido Natsu y acordamos no decir nada y no volvimos hablar del tema.

FIN DEL POV LUCY

~Fin Flash-Black~

Todo el gremio miraba sorprendidos a Lucy, ella sólo hundía su cabeza en su regazo, esperaba que Natsu aún no viniera a gremio, pero no iba a tener ese gusto ya que la puerta del gremio se abrió mostrando a un sonriente pelirrosa.

—Hola a todo el mundo —saludo con entusiasmo el chico, lo único que recibió fue un golpe de una silla—. ¡¿Quien asido?! Le voy a dar...

La gran Scarlet se hizo presente haciendo temblar a Natsu.

—¿Como es que no quieres tener un hijo con Lucy maldito posesivo? —dijo realmente enfadada Erza amenazandole con su espada.

—Es que... Bueno yo... ¡Quiero a mi Lucy sólo para mi! —grito a pleno pulmón lo que hizo sonrojar y a penar a la rubia y que la pelirroja se apartará del camino—. ¿Y a que viene esto? ¡Fue hace dos años la conversación!

Un gran silencio inundo el gremio que pocas veces estaba en silencio y todos dirigieron su mirada a la rubia que seguía sentada en la barra.

—Natsu tenemos que hablar —dijo seriamente la maga celestial.

Natsu se temía lo peor, ¿Lucy le iba a dejar? ¿Lucy le dejaría para tener un bebe con alguien? ¡No podía permitir eso! Él si quería un hijo sólo era miedo de que su Lucy no tuviera tiempo para él y sobre todo miedo a no ser un buen padre e irse.

Ella por su parte no sabía como se lo tomaría Natsu pero esperaba que bien y aunque hubiera dicho eso en su momento seguro que fue por miedo o eso esperaba ella.

—Luce por favor no me dejes, no tengas un hijo con otro —decía Natsu casi llorando—. No puedo perderte.

Lucy miro asombrada a Natsu, él no solía mostrar esa faceta suya muchas veces sólo cuando tenía miedo de perder algo muy preciado para él, Lucy se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia Natsu para abrazarlo con fuerza, él respiró el aroma de su Lucy eso siempre le tranquilizaba.

—Natsu no te voy a dejar... Depende —dijo Lucy deshaciendo el abrazo, él la miro con miedo—. Natsu, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo —le miro seriamente.

Lucy no quería por nada del mundo dejar a Natsu pero sabía que si Natsu se negaba a tener ese hijo igualmente ella lo tendría aunque se tuviera que ir y dejar al pelirrosa.

Natsu la miro con los ojos como platos, procesando la información, Lucy estaba embarazada de él, LUCY ESTABA EMBARAZADA, ¡SU LUCY ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

—¡Lucy estas embarazada!-dijo Natsu emocionado abrazando a su esposa y dándole múltiples besos por su rostro.

Todos el gremio miro a Natsu como si estuviera loco ¿que hacia tan ilusionado? ¿No decía que tenía miedo de ser igual que Ignel? ¿No era que no quería tener ningún hijo para que nadie le quitará a su Lucy?

—¡Natsu!-exclamo sonrojada la rubia—. ¿Que te ha dado?

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estas embarazada, vamos a ser padres!

Algunos del gremio miraban hacia otro lado, otros complacidos por la escena y otros murmuraban.

—Apuesto 1.000 Jewels a que Natsu se le a ido la cabeza —murmuraba un chico del gremio a otro mientras le daba su mano para que la estrechase.

—Acepto —dijo estrechándole la mano.

Un poco más lejos una chica empezaba a gritar de emoción.

—¡Ya sabía yo que Natsu si querría ser padre! —grito feliz Lissana abrazada a su hermana.

—Claro que quiero ser padre —dijo emocionado Natsu que había escuchado a la albina—. Sobre todo si la maravillosa chica que tengo delante es la madre, lo siento Lucy por lo que dije en ese momento es que tenía miedo no quería ser como Igenel no quería dejar a nuestro hijo sólo pero no va amar a nadie más que a nuestro bebe por que será tuyo y mío.

—Natsu... ¡Idiota! —grito Lucy sonrojada y dándole una patada que mando lejos al pelirrosa.

Todo el gremio miro a Lucy sorprendidos por su genio, su primer síntoma ya estaba en camino, cambios de humor aunque ya la maga era conocida por eso.

—Pero Luce... ¿Por que has echo eso? —se quejó Natsu.

La rubia camino hasta donde había mandando al pelirrosa y le beso tiernamente, Natsu podría ser tan tierno y a la vez tan niño.

—Te amo Natsu Dragnnel —le dijo Lucy una vez se acabo el beso—. Y tu serás un maravilloso padre.

—Yo también te amo Lucy Dragnnel —dijo con una radiante sonrisa el dragón slayer de fuego—. Y más te vale no olvidarte, pero por sí acaso te lo recordare durante el resto de nuestras vidas y la de nuestro bebe —beso la tripa de Lucy para luego besarla en los labios de esta.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, este es fic es de hace mucho y lo siento mucho si hay muchos errores... ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
